Parallel World?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Mark se despierta y es un jugador de fútbol americano? Dylan es una chica y una animadora? y sobre todo... no se pueden ni ver? que ha sucedido? "Creo que lo único que me falta es tirarle el pelo y me declaro niño de primaria" "No sé… creo que era más divertido tontear un poco contigo…" MarkDylanFem! y MarkDylan


**Hey sexy bitch**~ (?) saludos originales como siempre (?) bueno no mentira pero da igual... haber, sé que debería estar subiendo la conti de mi fic del Face, pero es que toca Inazuma Japan y a ellos les tengo manía así que me da pereza escribir la conti, aunque este pensada...

Haber, este fic se me ocurrió hace mil años cuando el universo aún... (?) va dejo de delirar, se me ocurrió hace tiempo pero lo descarte por ser raro... hace unos días di spoiler de diferentes fics que había pensado a _Poltergeist. Madoka_ y me dijo que lo escribiese asi que le dije que el sabado, en Spain ya domingo, lo subiría y voilá! aqui esta~ escrito en 1 dia... asi que delirio de mi cabeza como siempre~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** Mark Kruger y Dylan Keith

**Tema:** #_78 Desconocido_

**Advertencias:** Delirio... ya con eso lo digo todo~ es bastante largo aunque la lectura en un principio es rapida...

Haber, esto sucede como en un mundo paralelo, ya lo entenderan... donde Dylan es una chica y es una animadora (cheerleader, porrista... como quieran llamarle), mientras que Mark es un jugador de fútbol americano... ¿por qué? porque es algo típico estadounidense y ellos son de ahí...

.

* * *

.

El Sol de la mañana hizo que abriese los ojos lentamente, no recordaba que hubiese dejado la ventana abierta, pero bueno... simplemente se levantó perezosamente. Se sentó en la cama y estiro los brazos, le llamó la atención que su cuerpo estuviera más pesado, pero no le prestó mucha atención y se levantó de la cama para caminar a su armario y

— ¿Eh?

Observó el lugar. Vale, ese día empezó extraño pero... esto era demasiado... esa no era su habitación. Empezó a recorrer el cuarto con la vista pero nada, ese lugar no era conocido para él. Sería que... ¿le habían secuestrado? vale, Mark ya estaba delirando pero es que... ese no era su cuarto y...

—Eso es...

Observó varios trofeos de lo que reconoció eran de fútbol americano. El problema es que él en su vida había jugado eso y sobretodo... ¿había fotos de él? observando bien se dio cuenta que en la pared había varias fotografías pegadas, mirándolas detenidamente se veía a él y a varios de sus compañeros del equipo vestidos todos con uniformes de fútbol americano. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando? se despertaba en una habitación que no reconocía, encontraba trofeos de un deporte que nunca jugo y había fotos de sus compañeros con uniformes que él nunca pensó que llevaría.

Observó que había un espejo ahí y decidió acercarse, no sin antes quitarse la ropa y observar bien como su cuerpo era más alto y atlético teniendo mucho más brazos y piernas y el cuerpo mucho más marcado, sin exagerar mucho. Seguía siendo él pero su cuerpo era distinto... ¿qué pasaba ahí?

Pero antes de continuar, abrieron la puerta entrando algunos de sus compañeros.

—Capitán~ me alegro que ya se haya despertado, nos quedamos muy preocupados después de la patada que recibió... -se lamentaba Billy, que igual que él había cambiado físicamente

—Capitán ¿se encuentra bien? no tiene buena cara... -continuaba Michael

—Ah... es que...

—Oh dios... creo... creo que el Capitán... ha perdido la memoria... -decía preocupado Steve

Mark les observó dudando. Eran ellos pero todos tenían mucho más cuerpo, eso significaba que no sólo era él... pero vamos, eso del accidente que por lo que parece había tenido el día anterior, le serviría para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando...

—Lo siento, chicos... lo intento pero no recuerdo mucho...

—No se preocupe, que nosotros le ayudaremos a recordar...

Y así, le dieron la ropa y le ayudaron a vestirse porque la verdad es que él en su vida se había puesto un uniforme de fútbol americano, aunque por lo que parece en ese lugar él era capitán de un equipo que parecía haber ganado bastantes torneos según decían sus compañeros que hasta se habían presentado. Le llevaron a recorrer la escuela, que no tenía nada que ver a la suya anterior, y acabaron en el campo donde algunos se le acercaron a saludar.

—Así que... ¿no nos recuerda? -preguntaba Dyke

—No, por lo que parece, después del golpe de ayer... no recuerda mucho...

—P-por cierto... que ¿accidente o sea que paso?

— ¿Eso tampoco lo recuerda? Pues haber... será mejor llevarle con ellas y que se lo cuenten...

Entonces Michael y Steve lo arrastraron hasta la zona donde entrenaban las animadoras, que era al lado de su cancha. La verdad es que en todo ese tiempo se había estado preguntando donde se encontraba Dylan, no lo había visto en ninguna de las fotos y en el entrenamiento tampoco así que eso le llamaba mucho la atención y ahora que lo pensaba... Sean tampoco...

—Michael~

—_Hi, my little princess~_

Observó como Michael se acercaba a una joven rubia con un coleta alta y el uniforme de las animadoras bastante corto luciendo el esbelto cuerpo que tenía y... espera un momento ¿Sean?

Mark observó bien a la joven, era más baja que Michael pero todo el resto, excepto por el par de pechos, el cuerpo femenino y el pelo más largo, era Sean... ¡Si hasta las gafas tenía! ¿Qué pasaba ahí? y sobretodo... ¿esos dos salían...?

— ¿Eh?

—Esa es la novia de Michael, la mejor amiga de la líder de las animadoras, es Samantha...

— ¿Eh... qué sucede, capitán?

La joven se le acercó y él pudo comprobar que a pesar de los rasgos femeninos, esa chica era Sean...

—Lo que pasa -respondía, Steve- es que tras el golpe de su capitana... nuestro capi ha perdido algo de memoria...

—No puede ser... -decía la joven

— ¿Qué no puede ser...?

Se escuchó otra vez femenina acercándose. Mark no necesitaba voltearse, reconocía esa voz como la de su mejor amigo pero debía admitir que era mucho más suave y fina que la de él.

—Tu... -decía acusadoramente la joven- el golpe que le has dado al capitán ayer le ha dejado secuelas...

—Eso es imposible...

Y así es como la voz que venía hablando desde hace rato se parase frente a él. Mark se quedo sin palabras... la joven le llegaba más o menos a la altura de la nariz, con el pelo rubio tirando a ceniza hasta por encima de los hombros, recogido en una media coleta, con dos mechones alrededor del rostro, bastante delgado y donde prácticamente resaltaban unas grandes gafas azul clara, los labios pintados naturalmente con un pequeño brillo. Bastante delgada, con unas figuras bastante atractivas. P-pero... esa chica era Dylan, ignorando las formas femeninas y las cosas que le hacían ser una chica, era Dylan...

— ¿Qué sucede, Kruger... de verdad no recuerdas nada...? oh vamos, no me digas que el golpe de ayer te ha dejado K.O...

Definitivamente, era Dylan, en personalidad era todo lo contrario pero físicamente era él

—No seas así, Keith... pobre capitán... -le hablaba Steve

Sí... esa joven era Dylan en ese mundo paralelo o lo que sea eso...

—Va... da igual... no pienso disculparme... te lo merecías...

Y la chica paso de largo y cogió a su amiga ignorando a los jugadores

—Por si no me recuerdas, que la verdad es que me daría igual... soy Diana Keith...

Y así es como se fueron las dos jóvenes.

Ese día había sido extraño. Lo bueno era que cuando le toco jugar, la verdad es que su cuerpo se movía solo y hasta su entrenador le felicitó... no entendía nada y sobre todo lo que había sucedido con Keith, ya que por lo que parece, ellos se hablaban por el apellido, no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Así que mientras iba caminando a su cuarto, seguía comiéndose la cabeza hasta que...

— ¿Kruger?

Se dio la vuelta y observó a la joven que le había llamado que era justamente la que le estaba causando ese lío en la cabeza

—Keith... -la verdad es que le costaba llamarle por el apellido- ¿qué sucede?

—Ah... es que... bueno... lo siento...

— ¿Por qué?

Sabía que se refería al golpe. Le habían contado que ellos el día anterior habían discutido y al enfadarse, ella le había golpeado y él se había tropezado y golpeado la cabeza. Sabía que era eso, pero es que la verdad es que ella le resultaba terriblemente encantadora y verla ahí comiéndose el orgullo era algo que no tenía precio

—P-pues… por el… golpe…

Se sentía mal por cómo había reaccionado, sabía que se había pasado pero no pensaba ir a ayudarle, él se lo merecía… o sea él siempre se metía con ella y no la dejaba en paz, por lo que era normal que en un momento se haya cansado y haya reaccionado así. No era su culpa, sino la de él por ser tan pesado… y además ahora le tocaba disculparse, Dios… que injusticia…

—Ah… no te preocupes, no me pasa nada

E inconscientemente le sonrió dejando a la chica sin palabras. Él nunca le dedicaba absolutamente nada, ni una mísera sonrisa, se la podía dedicar a todo el mundo menos a ella y ahora de repente le hablaba tranquilamente, le respondía bien y le ¿sonreía? Vale, esto debía ser una broma, fijo que dentro de un rato le tirarían agua o saldrían algunos escondidos para asustarla. Pero no, ella no le iba a seguir el estúpido juego, él ya le había demostrado varias veces que sólo la veía como su principal víctima para molestar

— ¿Es un juego?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué si es un juego…? Ahora ¿qué?... te conozco, Kruger… en todos los años que llevamos conociéndonos, por mala suerte, no has dejado de meterte conmigo y ahora de repente ¿eres bueno? Ese golpe ¿te ha hecho una persona normal? No me lo creo, no me trago todo esa tontería… capaz que el resto sí, pero yo no…

—Espera un momento, no lo entiendes…

— ¿Que no lo entiendo? No me hagas reír… anda vete a tu habitación y acuéstate que ya es tarde…

Y ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Así es cómo empezó su "nueva vida" en ese lugar. No podía quejarse, tenía una buena vida: era un deportista respetado, no le iban mal los estudios, sus amigos eran realmente agradables… Keith parecía seguir odiándole… sí, definitivamente no podía quejarse. Había intentado hablar con la chica pero siempre pasaba algo… parecía que sus compañeros tenían la costumbre de meterse con las animadoras, menos con la líder, ya que según ellos sólo él era capaz de hacer eso y luego contarlo, pero claro… ellos se metían con ellas haciéndoles bromas y luego era él quién tenía que huir de Keith que no tenía el más mínimo reparo en golpearle con lo que primero se le cruzase…

Más o menos se iba acostumbrando a la indiferencia de la joven y a su orgullo aunque se había dado cuenta que en realidad la chica era un cielo con sus amigas, en especial la chica que él seguía pensando era Sean… era todo lo contrario a como era con él. Siempre se mostraba orgullosa e inaccesible para cualquier chico que intentase pedirle salir. Era una líder nata, de eso no había duda, pero entonces ¿por qué él se metía con ella? O al menos el Mark de ese lugar tan desconocido para él. Sabía que había algo más, no podía ser que simplemente lo hiciese porque si… sería que en realidad ella le gustaba y esa era ¿su manera de demostrarlo? Pues era idiota…

— ¡Kruger!

Y hablando de la chica

— ¿Ya está bien, no?

Y así empezó a echarle la bronca por algo que ni siquiera sabía que habían hecho sus compañeros. La verdad es que no llegaba a acostumbrarse a la personalidad de ella, o sea Dylan era mucho más calmado, bueno no mentira, pero él era diferente a ella. No entendía porque ¿si él no le había hecho nada, verdad? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que ellos empezasen a hacerse la vida imposible? Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta no le estaba oyendo y una fuerte cachetada en su rostro le hizo despertar

— ¡Si es que eres tonto! Dile a tus jugadores que dejen de meterse con mis chicas o a la próxima les hago que queden fuera de la final ¿entiendes? –Se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar- todos los hombres son iguales…

Y lo noto, un pequeño sonido en su voz, no estaba enfadada más bien estaba dolida ¿pero por qué? hasta ahora no había caído en ello… de verdad, ese lugar tan desconocido para él cada vez le resultaba más desconcertante. Decidió dirigirse a su habitación, luego hablaría con sus compañeros para darles la advertencia de la chica. Mientras caminaba y se sobaba la mejilla, que Dios de verdad sí que tenía fuerza con ese brazo tan delgado, seguía pensando en ella. Ahora que se daba cuenta, la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en la chica, de verdad… estaba obsesionado con ella.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se tumbo en la cama para seguir reflexionando.

—Piensa Mark… no es normal. Los recuerdos no los tengo muy claros, pero la habilidad para el fútbol americano, los estudios… son las del Mark de este lugar. También hay veces que me sale una personalidad que no es la mía… por lo que también será la de él… eso significa que él también piensa en ella casi a todas horas y entonces ¿por qué en vez de intentar conquistarla… se mete con ella? De verdad, el Mark de aquí es idiota…

No cuadraba, había algo ahí que no cuadraba, pero desconocía el que. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que llego al borde y sin darse cuenta se cayó. Genial, otro golpe más para ese cuerpo que era similar al de él. Cuando iba a levantarse noto que había una caja bajo la cama y sin dudarlo la tomo y la abrió. Dentro había ¿un diario? Genial, en ese lugar no sólo era un hipócrita, egoísta que actuaba como un niño de cinco años, según las palabras de su querida Keith, sino que además era como una chica y tenía un diario.

Decidió abrirlo y empezar a leerlo. Ahí estaban todos los pensamientos que sólo se ocultaba para sí mismo. Empezó a abrir algunas páginas al azar y leerlas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, prácticamente sabía todos los pensamientos que el Mark de ahí tenía.

"_Soy imbécil… ya han pasado dos años y lo único que logro es que ella me odie más, si es que eso es posible. Pero no quiere entenderlo… lo que sucedió ese día, cuando le coronaron la reina del baile… yo no fui quién le tiro el agua, intente detener a los idiotas que lo hicieron y lo único que logre fue que ella me culpase a mí y que me tomase por su enemigo público número uno. Desde entonces prácticamente ni me habla y mucho menos me anima… ¡Ella es la líder de las animadores y yo soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano! Deberíamos salir, no hacernos la vida imposible…"_

Más o menos ya iba entendiendo el porqué la chica le tenía tanta manía.

"_No podía aguantarlo. No podía… simplemente me salió ¿esperaba que me quedase callado tras oírlo? Si Keith quiere odiarme para toda su vida, que lo haga, pero no iba a permitir que ese imbécil que ahora es su ex dijese lo que dijo… o sea yo llevo casi dos intentando llamar su atención sin lograrlo y él que la conquista ¿le dice y le hace eso? Simplemente no pude controlarme y lo golpee, claro que el director me lo dejo pasar por ser quien soy pero si no me hubiesen expulsado pero… es que cuando vi sus ojos y su expresión tan derrotada no podía… es irónico, nosotros le mostramos al mundo que no podemos ni vernos y sin embargo, en los peores momentos siempre estamos con el otro… me pregunto ¿cómo hubiese sido nuestra relación si no hubiese pasado lo de hace años?"_

Suspiro… la verdad es que cada vez le costaba menos entender su manera de actuar ante ella

"_Me muestro orgulloso ante ella mientras que por dentro estoy deseando tragarme todo ese orgullo y besarla… a veces me pregunto si realmente ella lo sabe. Es raro que no se haya dado cuenta, no es como que fuese muy disimulado la verdad. Además hay veces que ella demuestra un cierto interés en mi… yo no estaba alucinando, lo sé. Si no hubiese sido porque nos interrumpieron nuestros compañeros, la iba a besar, lo sé, ella también lo estaba deseando pero claro ellos entraron y nos separamos. A veces me pregunto si nos quieren juntos o separados, no lo entiendo"_

Mark se reía, la verdad es que sus compañeros siempre hacían lo mismo con él y Dylan

"_Fue extraño, creo que fue la primera vez que pude tener una conversación con ella en la que no acabamos insultándonos, o al menos durante los primeros veinte minutos. Fue agradable la verdad, siempre le digo que es tonta por ser rubia, lo que es irónico porque yo también lo soy pero con el pelo más oscuro, pero en realidad no la considero así, sé que es inteligente pero me da corte decírselo. Seguramente se tomaría como ofensa el que la alabase. Me pregunto en qué momento decidí actuar como un niño de cinco años y al no sentirse correspondido ni con la suficiente atención de su parte, decidí meterme con ella… creo que lo único que me falta es tirarle el pelo y me declaro niño de primaria"_

No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, de verdad… el Mark de ahí no tenía palabras para describirse. Pero tenía que pensar en ayudarle. No sabía si todo era un sueño o era real, pero vamos, no podía despertarse o irse de ese lugar sin hacer que la chica le apreciase un poco. Vamos, conocía a Dylan como la palma de su mano, ella no era tan diferente a él.

Y así comenzó a planear como hacer que la joven perdonase al Mark Kruger de ese lugar. Los días seguían pasando y cada uno estaba metido en lo suyo.

La joven suspiro tras haber acabado el entrenamiento y se sentó en una de la butacas que daban hacia el campo de los de fútbol americano. Allí se puso a observarlos detenidamente hasta que sin pensarlo, su mirada acabo mirando al capitán. Cuando se dio cuenta, se golpeo la cara con las manos ¿cómo podía estar mirándolo a él?

—No tienes perdón la verdad, Diana…

—Déjame en paz, Samantha…

A su lado se sentó su mejor amiga que pronto desvió su mirada para ver a su novio jugando

—No sé… como es que hacen Michael y tu para seguir… con lo celoso que es…

—Pero yo le quiero y él me quiere ¿eso no debería de ser suficiente?

—Supongo…

— ¿Por qué si te gusta el capitán, no le pides sal…? –pero antes de acabar fue interrumpida

—Que no me gusta, Kruger ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? Todo el mundo siempre diciéndome que tenemos que salir, pero yo no quiero… él no me gusta…

—A mi no me engañas. He visto como le miras ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que te duele que él se meta contigo? Conquístale… eres hermosa, muchos chicos se pelean por ti… si tienes que darle celos, dáselos, pero deja de negar lo que sientes…

—Que no me gusta… punto…

—No me seas orgullosa… pues hagamos algo… _kiss him…_

—_What the hell? What are you saying?_

—Si él no te gusta, entonces no pasará nada porque le beses…

—Olvídalo… no pienso hacerlo… además luego seguramente piense lo que no es y se burle de mi creyendo que me gusta… no lo haré…

—Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de perderlo…

La de gafas azules le miro desconcertada, no sabía que decir. Su amiga siempre sabía que decir para que ella cerrase su boca y admitiese que tenía razón pero no… no admitiría jamás que estaba enamorada de Kruger… nunca…

Y así, el día había acabado. Ahora ella caminaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga. No sabía qué hacer. Y si ¿le hacía caso y le besaba? capaz que él le correspondía y todo… oh vamos ¿qué estaba pensando?

Suspiro y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en el patio. Capaz que, aunque muy poca era la posibilidad, él la quería…

—Keith… me viene de maravillas que estés aquí~

— ¿Kruger?

—El mismo…

Se sentó a su lado y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la chica decidió romperlo

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería hablar contigo… la verdad es que… no lo entiendo… o sea el otro día leí su diario, es decir el mío y… -pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido

— ¿Tienes un diario?

—Sí… bueno, dejemos eso de lado…

—Vale, _Miss Kruger~_

—Muy graciosa, Keith… haber, leí algunas cosas y la verdad es que no puedo entenderlo o sea ¿qué sucedió entre nosotros?

La chica dejo de mirarle para bajar su vista y observar el suelo. De repente toda esa felicidad que parecía tener unos segundos antes, desapareció, dejando a una adolescente deprimida e insegura de lo que hacer. Ahí es cuando Mark empezó a notarlo, conocía a Dylan, por lo que ella le era predecible… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La joven no era lo que mostraba ser, no era esa chica orgullosa, hipócrita, egoísta, sarcástica y líder que mostraba ante los demás, en realidad era todo lo contrario y él lo único que hacía era que ella se forzase a mostrar esa imagen para que el resto le respetase. Era su culpa, o más bien la del Mark de ese lugar, que ellos estuvieron en tan mal término

—Nada… -finalmente le respondió- No sucedió nada… -y se levantó del asiento dispuesta a irse

—Mentira… te conozco demasiado –_o más bien a Dylan_, pensaba- por lo que sé que me estás mintiendo, ni siquiera me eres honesta, te estás escondiendo en tu mundo y no dejas que entre nadie… si quieres decirme algo, dilo… no te diré nada… -imitó su acción y se levantó- Si quieres golpearme… hazlo…

—No digas tonterías…

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Debo irme…

–Espera…

—Que no, déjame… quiero… quiero irme a mi habitación y…

— ¿Y? ¿Vamos… de verdad no quieres que todas nuestras estúpidas peleas se detengan de una vez? Ni siquiera te importa…

— ¡Sí que me importa! Tú me importas más de lo que piensas, pero… ¡Pero actúas como un niño pequeño y lo único que haces es que me den ganas de golpearte! Yo… yo…

Y sin pensarlo se acercó a él y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el torso con ambas manos hechas puño. La verdad es que no dolían, y no es como que ella quisiera hacerle daño, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba decirle todo lo que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo

— ¿Tú?

—Yo… olvídalo… debo irme…

— ¿Realmente lo dejaremos aquí?

No supo muy bien porque lo dijo, pero algo le decía que el sueño ese o lo que se supone que era ese lugar, no le quedaba mucho para acabar. Por lo que sabía que al anochecer todo acabaría, volvería a ser capitán de un equipo de fútbol y su mejor amigo sería Dylan Keith… como siempre… pero antes de irse quería resolver las cosas con esa chica, algo le decía que si él no lo lograba, el Mark de ese lugar seguiría viendo a la joven como su amor platónico

—Sí… que se quede así… así estamos bien…

Acorto las distancias con ella y la cogió de la barbilla haciéndole que le observe

—Nunca te lo he dicho… -sabía que el otro Mark, era demasiado orgulloso para decírselo… y la verdad es que lo que le iba a contar era lo que había tanto tiempo planeado decírselo a Dylan- Pero creo que eres hermosa, eres la chica más bonita de todo este lugar, no mentira… del mundo… no me importa lo que piensen los demás, si tú estás a mi lado entonces puedo lograr lo que sea… te necesito… yo te necesito…

De repente la vista comenzó a nublársele. Pero no, aún no podía volver… tenía que decírselo… era ahora o nunca. Observó a la joven sonrojada y las ganas de besarle le eran cada vez más incontrolables pero no, tenía que aguantar, no era él quién debía hacerlo, sino el Mark de ahí… él tenía que besar a Dylan.

—Diana… necesito que vayas a mi habitación. Debajo de la cama hay una caja, ahí está mi diario, necesito que lo leas…

—Pero…

—Pero nada… ve ahí… dentro de un rato hablamos…

Y la joven bajo su cabeza en señal afirmativa y salió corriendo hacia el lugar que le habían dicho. Mark, por su parte, se sentó en el asiento. La vista cada vez le fallaba más y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Algo le decía que había hecho bien y que todo eso que había vivido durante una semana, se acabaría. Por fin volvería a ver a sus compañeros, tendría su vida como siempre y sobre todo volvería a tener a Dylan a su lado…

Y con éste pensamiento cerró los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo supo que de repente, al abrirlos, se encontraba en un parque muy similar al del patio del colegio donde se encontraba. No sabía que hacía ahí la verdad. El lugar le resultaba familiar pero es que no sabía por qué. Comenzó a mirar a los alrededores y de repente oyó una voz inconfundible para él

— ¡Mark!

— ¿Dylan…? ¡Dylan!

Y sin pensarlo, abrazó al chico. Tenía unas ganas enormes de hacerlo. Tras unos segundos, se separó un poco para observar que justamente el chico que tenía delante era su mejor amigo y no la joven que le había mostrado como sería él si fuera una chica. La verdad es que le resulto gracioso, si hubiese sido ella, fijo que le hubiese golpeado tras el abrazo.

—¿Mark… sucede algo?

—Nada… no te preocupes…

—Últimamente… actúas muy extraño…

— ¿Eh?

—Bueno… no sé… esta semana es cómo si no hubieses sido tu… como si te hubiesen cambiado… por cierto… lo que dijiste… -de repente bajo la mirada un poco y sus mejillas se tornaron a un leve carmesí- ¿era verdad?

Vale… entonces no había sido un sueño… mientras él se encontraba en esa dimensión o lo que fuese eso, el Mark de ese lugar estaba aquí con Dylan… aunque más o menos iba entendiendo… mientras él arreglaba las cosas de allí, seguramente el otro hacía lo mismo allí… ahora el problema era… ¿qué le había dicho?

—Ah… b-bueno…

—Entonces… ¿era mentira? ¿Eso significa que no quieres nada conmigo y…?

—E-espera… Yo te adoro Dylan y…

Ya había aguantado demasiado así que simplemente junto los labios con el otro durante unos segundos

— ¿Realmente… tengo que decirlo?

—_Yeah~_ así es más divertido~ -decía felizmente el rubio de gafas

—Dylan… tu me gustas o más bien… yo te amo… y lo sabes… igual que yo sé que sientes lo mismo por mi así que… ¿por qué no se supone que estamos juntos?

—… No sé… creo que era más divertido tontear un poco contigo…

—Si es que… somos de lo que no hay… Dylan Keith ¿quieres salir conmigo?

El otro le sonrió y bajo su cabeza afirmándolo. Y así volvieron a darse otro beso, pero esta vez dándolo todo, dejando por fin toda esa tontería de lado y pudiendo darle al otro todo lo que habían ocultado tanto tiempo. Pero en un momento, cuando tenían que separarse para coger aire, cosa que hacían mientras daban cortos besos al otro, se tomaron las manos y las palabras sobraron. En realidad entre ellos las palabras nunca fueron necesarias.

Cosa contraria a los otros dos. Mark se despertó sentado en una de las bancas del patio del colegio y se pregunto qué hacía ahí y sobre todo cuanto tiempo había estado ahí dormido… observando bien el lugar se dio cuenta que había regresado. Eso significaba que volvía a ser capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y sobre todo que Keith volvía a ser una chica… cuando se había despertado en el otro lado no sabía muy bien qué hacer, de repente jugaba fútbol, sus compañeros eran mucho más bajos y menos corpulentos y menos bestias también… varios de ellos eran chicos… aunque la verdad es que cuando vio a Samantha en ese lugar le causo gracia… pensar que allí se llamaba Sean y cuando podía acababa discutiendo con Michael siendo que ahí eran novios y ella era una chica. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue él, no es como que Keith haya cambiado mucho, a excepción de los rasgos y que ahí era más alto pero en personalidad era completamente distinto a su Keith, la verdad es que le había gustado esa personalidad tan animada que tenía, lástima que ella no era igual.

Suspiro y decidió irse a su habitación, la verdad es que una frase de ese chico le había quedado en la cabeza y se había dado cuenta que si no hacía algo iba a perderla. Era gracioso… en el otro lugar, ellos eran dos hombres, pero a pesar de todo se querían igualmente y no tenían reparos en demostrárselo, mientras que en su "mundo", por llamarlo de alguno forma, eran un hombre y una mujer y lo único que lograban era discutir. Pero pronto acabaría todo eso… se lo diría, aunque ella le rechazase…

Llegó a su cuarto y lo abrió para observar en su cama a la chica que le estaba opacando el pensamiento, leyendo un ¿libro? Pero le dio igual la verdad, cerró la puerta y observó el lugar, era su habitación no había duda… esa era Keith, imposible no distinguirla y… observó, para variar, sus esbeltas y descubiertas piernas, para que negarlo, la verdad es que la falda tan corta de las animadores nunca le había molestado… y estaba leyendo su diario así que…

—Espera un momento… ¿qué?

Sus pensamientos se le amontonaron en la cabeza. No entendía nada. Pero antes de seguir cuestionándose, se dio cuenta que capaz que igual que él había estado con Dylan… capaz que otro Mark había estado con Diana… y él le haya dicho que lo leyese aunque la verdad es que Dios… ojala la chica no sepa leer, sabía que era imposible, pero vamos, que vergüenza

— ¿K-Keith…?

— ¿Eh…? Has tardado bastante, Kruger…

El chico se sentó a su lado y observó mientras ella cerraba su diario y luego se lo entregaba a él que simplemente lo dejo a un costado

—Fui un idiota… todo este tiempo… ni siquiera fui capaz de admitirte mis sentimientos y en vez de intentar conquistarte como un buen hombre… simplemente actuó como un niño…

—Lo sé… siempre lo supe… no es que fueses muy disimulado… aunque la verdad es que me gustaba esa manera infantil de actuar, siempre me gusto… pero no sabía si me correspondías o no y si para que me prestaras atención tenía que aguantar todas tus bromas, pues entonces las aguantaría…

—Lo siento… aunque ¿sabes? La verdad es que me gustaba esa actitud tuya orgullosa… aunque no mentiré… me agradaría ver tu verdadera personalidad…

—Es diferente… -Mark sonrió, algo le decía que su verdadera personalidad sería igual a la de Dylan

— ¿Entonces?...

Cogió a la joven de la cintura y haciendo un poco de fuerza la levantó para sentarla en sus piernas. Tras esto, ella paso sus brazos por su cuello y empezaron un intenso beso que deseaban desde hace años. Tras acabar y quedándose aún a una distancia pequeña

— ¿Saldrías conmigo?

—… No lo sé, la verdad… -y ambos rieron- Esta bien… te dejaré el honor de que me llames novia~

—Oh, gracias _Miss Keith_~ no sabe lo feliz que me hace~

Y comenzaron a reír. Porque daba igual lo que había pasado entre ellos en el pasado, lo importante era el presente.

Ambas parejas se tomaron de las manos, unos mientras caminaban animadamente por las calles de la ciudad admirando el paisaje y diciéndose cosas con la mirada, mientras los otros en la cama tenían que decirse todo, ya que aún no podían entenderse solo con la mirada. Porque, aunque eran la misma pareja, a la vez eran distintas y eso era lo que hacía sus vidas más divertidas

—Por cierto… llevas una falda muy corta, solo yo puedo ver esas piernas…

— ¡Mark Kruger!

Sí, era diferentes parejas pero eso daba igual, si ellos eran felices con la persona que estaba a su lado, daba igual las peleas o todo. Porque mientras se quisiesen todo daba igual, hasta los mundos donde se encontrasen.

.

* * *

.

**Oh yeah~** no es un angst como muchos pensaban~ porque yo también escribo cosas no angst, aunque no lo parezca~ bueno... esto más bien salio porque me obligaron asi que... me toca ahora irme a escribir otro que haber si lo subo la siguiente semana y haber si me digno a hacer la conti de una vez~

Y final parida porque si~ bueno, nos vemos en mi delirante fic/oneshot/drabble que se me ocurra~ Creo que me obligaron a escribir uno de los estadounidenses e italianos... asi que creo que ese sera el siguiente~


End file.
